You, Me, And Everything In Between
by wahhBAMM
Summary: Ten musical interludes in the lives of our favorite not-couple. PUCKLEBERRY.
1. Apache Jump On It

**Hokay, guys. So here's the deal: You open up your iTunes and pick the first twenty songs that come up on shuffle. Then, write a short one-shot for each one. Or, you know, you could make a whole story out of it. But generally, one-shots will suffice. DOOOOO IIIITTTTTTTT.**

This is my first Glee fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy it! PUCKLEBERRY TIL THE DAY I DIE.

Here's the key for the song:  
Mr. Schuester  
_**Everyone**_**  
**_Just the guys_****

Disclaimer: Dude, I totally wish I owned Glee. Or, better yet, got to BE ON GLEE. *dies*  
Other Disclaimer: I also do not own Apache (Jump On It). That belongs to the Sugarhill Gang.  
NOW ON TO THE STORY.  


If Puck had to pick the moment he knew once more that he was a hooked man, it was watching Rachel Berry make an ass of herself trying to do Mr. Schuester's choreography. Not since sophomore year, when he discovered she was a fellow Jew, had the petite brunette managed to grab his attention, not even with her diva tantrums.

The Glee kids, plus their sprinkling of new recruits, had gathered in the choir room the first afternoon of Puck's junior year. He and Finn, who had eventually forgiven him for knocking up his girl, took their place in the back row of chairs next to Matt and Mike. He hadn't noticed Berry enter the room, nor had he seen her all day.

After several more minutes, Mr. Schuester burst into the room carrying a stack of sheet music. He beamed at the group. "Well, it's good to all of these familiar faces back with us!" he exclaimed. "And it's _always _nice to see new recruits," he added, smiling at the noobs. They tentatively smiled back before Schue continued. "Our second place win at Regionals and 6th place finish at Nationals was not a bad way for New Directions to make its debut last year, but we don't need anymore introductions. They know who we are now, but they have _no_ idea just what we are capable of. This year, our routines will be more intricate, song parts will be more difficult, and solos will be more selective." He paused there to look at each of us, making sure we got the full weight of his words. A familiar thrill curled in Puck's gut. It was a feeling he often got before a big game or before throwing a slushie in some loser's face. He could feel a smirk spreading across his face.

"So!" Mr. Schue clapped his hands together excitedly, "Let's get this rehearsal started, shall we?" He began to hand sheet music to everyone. "I figured we would start out with something fun, since it's just the first day. For the most part, you guys can just follow me. New guys, try to keep up. Ok, from the top!"

Puck grinned at the music in his hand. He turned to Finn, who had the same look on his face. They high-fived each other as the familiar tune filled the rehearsal room.

_**Tonto, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it...  
Kemosabi, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it...  
Custer, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it...  
Apache, jump on it, jump on it, wowowowowowowowowo!!  
A-hunga-hunga-hunga-hunga**_

**I'm Big Bank, I am the Chief  
I got a lot of raps but I'll be real  
I never need a horse I like to chill  
so I, drive up in my new Seville  
My Tribe went down in the hall of fame  
Cause I'm the one who shot Jesse James  
Pound for pound, I will never break down  
**_(Big Bank!)_** No sir, I don't mess around**

_**Awowowowowowowowowow!! Ho!  
!!**_

For the most part, everyone seemed to keep up with Mr. Schuester, at least that's what it looked like to Puck. Suddenly, though, there was a break in the girls, and that was when he saw Rachel. The summer had certainly been good to her. Her skin seemed to glow from the extra sun she had gotten, her legs golden and toned sticking out from one of her impossible short skirts. Was it just him, or had her boobs gotten bigger, too? Maybe that was just his imagination. After his initial once-over, he finally stopped to notice what she was doing. She was obviously singing at the top of her lungs, as per usual, but her version of Schuester's choreography was too much. Her hips were and arms were all over the place, her legs not keeping up, and she was beaming.

It was the smile that did it, he was sure. She just looked like such a freaking dork, but also like she was having more fun than anybody in that room, just singing a silly song and dancing like an idiot. She looked more real to him at that moment and more beautiful than she ever had before. Puck felt a sharp pang resonate in the middle of his chest as he watched her, almost forgetting to sing his part. The pang slacked off into a sort of warmth that seemed to spread the entire expanse of his chest as he continued to gaze at her.

As the last notes of the song faded away, Rachel seemed to remember herself. She stopped bouncing around, smoothed down her skirt and hair, and replaced the goofy grin with a look of haughty aloofness. For a second, it almost worked. Puck almost believed that was the real Rachel Berry. But the scene he had just witnessed would be proof enough at times like this that she was human enough.

Puck's eyes followed Berry's small form as she sashayed from the room. He didn't know why he was suddenly noticing her again now. They had been over for almost a whole year now, and so much shit had gone down between then and now. It seemed completely implausible that he would be thinking of Rachel Berry again, not that he ever really did when he could avoid it. With Quinn freezing him out, Finn wanting to kill him, football, and Glee, not to mention working on his guns, Puck was surprised he had gotten through his sophomore year in one piece.

But it was all over now. He had an entire summer to deal with everything, and now he was back and ready to totally kick some ass. And there was no reason he had to focus on Rachel Berry. Quinn was still single and had finally gotten her figure (and her Cheerios uniform) back. Santana was looking fine as hell this year. There was that one chick who tried to pass him a note in English earlier. He had options. Now he just needed to stop thinking about Berry…and her smoking legs, killer smile, and knockout voice.

"Rachel looked good today, didn't you think so?" Finn asked him later at football practice.

That night, Puck made damn sure to delete "Apache" from his playlist. The temptation was getting to be more than he could stand.


	2. Christmastime is Here

**Ok, this next song is "Christmastime is Here" from Charlie Brown Christmas. God, I love that movie. c:**

So just so we're clear, these stories will not be going in order, nor do they necessarily have to do with one another. So if one doesn't make sense with the last one, IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO. I will not be referencing past stories. Also, not all of these stories will be about romance. Some of them, like this one, will just be friend-type moments. Sometimes, that's all you need.

Disclaimer: No ownage of Glee to be had here. Also, Vince Guaraldi composed the song, not me, although I do write songs, too. And not janky ones.

ON TO THE STORY.

There was something about winter that soothed Rachel Berry. Maybe it was how quiet and peaceful everything seemed with all the snow. Maybe it was the trip that her two gay dads always took her on during Winter Break. Maybe it was that anticipation for spring. However, Rachel was fairly certain that this year, it was Christmas.

This year, she had people—friends, she corrected herself—to give presents to. Her fathers were ecstatic when she broke her piggy bank, a sum totaling over $500, all the while babbling on and on about what she was getting who. She had managed to get everyone what she imagined they would love. For Artie, there was Guitar Masters Concert Series she had ordered online; for Kurt, two spa certificates and an Idina Menzel poster. Mercedes was getting a bedazzled handbag she had pointed out once on a shopping trip, Tina was getting 2 bottles of bleach and three boxes of hair color along with a scarf Rachel knitted herself. Brittany and Santana were admittedly more difficult to buy for, but eventually Rachel settled on amethyst earrings for Santana and an emerald necklace for Brittany. Matt and Mike weren't terribly difficult, they each got a $50 gift card that could be spent anywhere in the mall. The hardest were definitely Finn, Noah, and Quinn.

For Finn, Rachel had decided a two-part gift was appropriate; she managed to a live concert DVD of Journey, and an autographed Peyton Manning poster. Dad had told her he was a great football player, so she took his word for it. But Rachel was still wrestling with what to get Quinn and Noah. What would be an appropriate gift for an ex-boyfriend and sometimes friend? What do you get the girl who not only made your life miserable for two years, but whose relationship you ruined barely a month before?

Rachel decided to take a walk one night to clear her head. Maybe the frosty air would do her thought process wonders. She settled in on an icy bench next to the frozen pond down the road. The cold made her lungs burn, and within ten minutes she could no longer feel her face.

"What are you doing out here?" a familiar voice demanded.

She whipped around to see Noah Puckerman, his eyes hard and his breath coming out in large clouds in front of him. "I-I was just—"

"You were just invading my territory," he spat.

Affronted, Rachel stood up, drawing her shoulders back and stretching herself to her full height, which wasn't terribly intimidating. "I beg your pardon. I did not realize that you owned this bench or this pond. But if my presence is such a nuisance to you, I'll be on my way." They stared at each other for the longest time. The last time they had looked into the other's eyes, hers were saying sorry and his were telling her it was ok. This time, though, his eyes burned through her, putting as much distance between them as possible. Not even Finn could ever put so much power in one look.

She began to march off when she heard him sigh. "No, it's fine, Berry. You can stay."

Rachel considered leaving anyway, just because he made her feel so awkward. They had gone from hating each other, to indifferent acquaintance, to a relationship, and back to indifferent acquaintances in just a few short months. It was hard to decide what was appropriate and what was not. But something about his voice and his demeanor made her want to stay.

She slowly turned back around and headed back to the bench. To her immense surprise, he did, too. He plopped down next to her, sinking into his usual slumped position. The pair sat in silence for several moments before a light snow began to fall. They looked up at almost the exact same time. Rachel could feel herself beginning to smile as the soft flakes caressed her skin. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment. When she opened them, she saw Noah looking at her, a strange look on his face.

Rachel flushed and looked down at her gloved hands, embarrassed for forgetting herself. She heard Noah chuckle quietly on the side of her. She turned to look at him and demand to know what he found so funny, but stopped when she saw that he had his head thrown back with his eyes closed and mouth open. She bit her lip to keep from giggling; he looked like a toddler.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, his face sliding into that famous smirk. "Something funny, Berry?"

She just shook her head, and looked back down at her hands.

"I love snow," he said unexpectedly. Rachel returned her gaze to the boy sitting next to her. "It should snow all year round. Then things wouldn't seem so bad all the time."

Rachel knew exactly how he felt. Things just seemed more right when it snowed. "I agree," she replied. "It has a way of making even the most mundane things seem magical."

"Yeah," he said. They lapsed into silence once more.

"So how come you're out here all by yourself?" he asked suddenly.

Rachel shrugged. "I just needed to mull over a few Christmas predicaments. I find the cold air stimulating to my thought process, even if it is awful for my voice."

Noah nodded. "Yeah, I get that. Me, too."

"Is that why you're out here?" Rachel inquired. The fact that he was initiating conversation made her braver.

He let out a long breath. "Not really," he replied, his voice chillier than the icy bench they sat on. "It's my dad. He's back in the house, and my mom says he's staying at least until New Years. Merry effing Christmas."

Rachel had known before that he had problems with his father. It wasn't something she could relate to, and she could think of nothing to say besides, "I'm sorry."

Noah shrugged, feigning indifference. "It's whatever. She wants to let that asshole back in the house, that's her problem, not mine."

They fell back into their usual awkward silence, Rachel turning over in her mind what he had shared with her and Noah wondering why he said anything in the first place.

"It definitely doesn't feel like Christmas anymore," he mumbled under his breath.

Rachel felt that she was intruding on his moment. He needed the snow more than she did right now; this was the magic he needed. She got up from the bench, brushing herself off. "I think you may need this night more than I do, Noah. I'll head back home now."

Out of nowhere, he grabbed her gloved hand, tugging her back to the bench. "Stay awhile, Berry. I could use the company, or whatever."

Stunned that he was willingly prolonging her stay, she sat back down. They didn't speak again for a very long time. The pair sat, staring out at the frozen pond in front of him. Rachel had the insane urge to ice skate, something she hadn't done in years.

Finally, he stood up. "Come on, Berry," he said. "I'll walk you home."

More silence enveloped them as they strolled the few blocks to her house. There was nothing pushy or awkward about this silence, though. It was just him, her, and the snow, and nothing felt more right for the moment. It was so peaceful, she found herself whispering when she thanked him and told him goodnight. He simply nodded at her.

After shutting the door, it dawned on her. She suddenly knew what to get Noah Puckerman for Christmas, and she had to admit it was going to be her favorite present.

Several days later, Rachel passed out Christmas presents during Glee rehearsal. She smiled at the outpouring of thank-yous and the high-fives. She was especially pleased that Mr. Schuester was wearing the tie she bought him, this one conveniently devoid of gold stars. When Finn came up to her, hugged her, and told how much he loved his presents, she thought her knees would buckle. Rachel warily watched Quinn unwrap her gift with hard eyes, and her smile widened as Quinn's face slid into a look of grateful astonishment. Quinn slowly pulled the soft, pink, hand-knitted baby blanket from the paper and held it to her chest, tracing the cream-colored swirls with her fingers. She looked at Rachel and mouthed, "Thank you." For the first time, Rachel thought that maybe she and Quinn would be ok.

But the reaction she awaited most impatiently was Noah's. He defiantly stared down at the box she had placed in his hands, only opening it when Finn shoved him. Painstakingly slowly, he unwrapped the paper and opened the box. His face gave away nothing as he stared into the box, much to Rachel's disappointment. Before she had a chance to speak with him, Mr. Schuester called rehearsal to a start.

At the end of class, Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Noah standing there. In his hands, he held his gift. The snow globe had cost her a pretty penny, but she felt it was worth it. She had to specifically ask for the footballs to be carved into the base of the globe, as well as the bench and pond sitting inside the glass ball. She looked from him to the globe tentatively, wondering what was going to happen. There was no one else in the room, no witnesses. She stiffened as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Noah Puckerman was hugging her. Sure they had dated, but this was new. Rachel wasn't quite sure how to react to this. She awkwardly wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the hug.

"Thank you, Rachel," he whispered in her ear.

"Merry Christmas, Noah, she answered, a smile forming on her face.


	3. Calling You

**Happy New Year, everyone! I'm LOVING the feedback I'm getting from you guys! Seriously, you guys are totally awesome. =D Also, I'm going to apologize now. I don't think this chapter is one of my best. I haven't been feeling so great, but I felt like I needed to get this chapter finished.**

So I think I've developed a rhythm with these. It's going to go Puck/Rachel/Puck/Rachel. This one will be Puck-centric. Hokay? Song in this one is Calling You by Blue October.

Song guide:  
Puck  
_Rachel__**  
Together  
**_**All  
**_Tina_  
***Artie**

Disclaimer: No ownage of Glee happening here, much to my chagrin. AHH I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL APRIL. Also, I do not own the song. That's all Blue October.

ON TO THE STORY!

_Hi. You have reached Rachel Berry. If I am unable to take your call, it is because I am making my dreams come true. I will get back to you as soon as I have a free moment in my busy schedule, though I doubt that will be soon. I appreciate your calling and hope you recognize your full potential soon._

Puck sighed as the line went dead and tossed his cell phone across the room somewhere. He had been calling Rachel Berry every ten minutes for the last two days. Frustrated, he leaned over and turned his radio up to its full volume. It wasn't like the phone was going to ring, so he didn't need to hear it. The sounds of Blue October drowned out all the outside noise and chaos that usually surrounded his house. It didn't help the chaos inside his head quite as well.

Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine every face but the one he wanted to see. All Puck saw, though, was the deepest pair of brown eyes he had ever seen. They stared into him, knowing every facet of his soul. He wanted to punch something.

Maybe he should call again…?

No, that would be stupid. _Get it together, man!_

He was acting like a freaking girl or something. He just couldn't remember the last time he had wanted to talk to anyone this badly. It was getting to the point where just hearing her voicemail soothed him.

And what made Noah Puckerman so agitated over one girl? _One kiss._ That's right, just one kiss. From a girl he had been doing a great job of not-thinking about for over a year.

Shit.

It all started three weeks ago when Finn got laryngitis. The McKinley Glee Club invitational was coming up and the chances of Finn healing in time were slim. The only other option for male lead was—you guessed it—Noah Puckerman. That afternoon, Rachel Berry showed up on his doorstep, sheet music in hand and a look of steely determination on her face.

She had pushed past him, right into his own home, babbling a mile a minute.

"We have a lot of work to do, Noah, and only so much time to do it. You have an entire repertoire of lead vocals to learn, so I don't want to hear any complaining. I doubt you have adequate facilities in which to practice here, but it will have to do for a first rehearsal. And—"

"Berry, what the hell are you doing in my house?!" he had interrupted.

She just fixed him with _that look_ and Puck knew, without doubt, he would be doing exactly as she said. So they slaved away for weeks. Everyday he would show up at her house at exactly 5:30. He never thought about what she would do if he were late. They quickly developed a routine. Puck would arrive, and Rachel would drag him past the living room, where one or both of her fathers would be sitting. The father(s) would wave them upstairs, where they would go straight to her bedroom. They would spend the first thirty minutes warming up, and then the next two hours singing until Puck was hoarse.

"You're progressing _splendidly_!" she would proclaim at the end of every rehearsal.

"So does that mean we can stop this shit?" he would whine.

She would just fix him with that look, hand him a bottle of water, and instruct, "Same time tomorrow." It was only on Saturdays and Sundays he got any peace, and that was only after he threatened her with a slushie facial every morning until graduation.

Puck would have rather died than admit it, but after awhile he didn't mind the long rehearsals so much. In fact, they became almost _fun_. He could tell he was becoming a better singer everyday, and Berry wasn't so bad sometimes. She was almost human.

He couldn't recall when he had started thinking of her as human, but almost overnight he found his mind wandering back to their—fling? relationship? There really was no word for it. He remembered the way her small body seemed to fit into his body almost like it belonged there. He recalled the way her hot mouth moved against his in perfect sync and the soft look in her eyes when she looked at him sometimes.

He found himself wanting to call her and see if she wanted to rehearse more, or maybe she wanted to see a movie or something. He would catch himself thinking of the way her hair smelled like vanilla and how her barely-there skirts would sway dangerously as she flitted through the halls. Once or twice, Puck wondered if she ever thought of him at all.

The final days before the invitational were when things began to tense up. Everyone was on edge, unsure if Puck would live up to St. Finn's shining example. Rehearsals were getting longer, both with the Gleeks and with Rachel, and even Mr. Schue was feeling the tension. It was all starting to cramp Puck's style.

The night before Puck's debut, Rachel showed up at his door. She had no sheet music with her for once, and she didn't enter in her usual whorl of determination and Chanel no. 5. Instead, she stood on his doorstep, empty-handed, chewing her bottom lip uncertainly.

"Uh…Hey, Berry," he started, confused. "Can I help you with something?"

She flashed him a nervous smile. "Oh, well I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought I would inquire after you and make sure you're keeping your voice in top condition."

"Um… Yeah."  
"Oh, ok. Good."

An awkward silence stretched between them before Puck spoke. "Did you want to come in or something?"

Rachel nodded quickly, "That would be lovely! Thank you, Noah." She brushed past him into the house. She seemed to recover her usual confidence as she walked.

"I was just grabbing something to drink. You want anything?" Puck asked. _What was she doing here?_

"Yes, please" she answered. "I'll accompany you."

They walked into the kitchen, where Puck grabbed two glasses and filled them each with lemonade. Rachel muttered a thanks before they fell silent once more.

Puck took large gulps of the drink, the sourness stinging his throat. He watched her over the glass, fidgeting with her own full glass. She seemed determined to look anywhere but at him; it was kind of cute.

_What the hell? Since when is Berry cute?_ he thought.

He quickly set down his drink and cleared his throat. "So...uh, do you think a lot of people are gonna show up tomorrow night?"

Her eyes shot to his before she smiled. "Oh yes, I expect plenty of people. There may even be a few talent scouts in the audience just waiting to further my career," she gushed. "You may even be discovered, Noah. There's plenty of room on that stage for both of our talents."

Puck was confused. Since when was Berry willing to share the spotlight with anyone, much less a Lima Loser like him? And _talent scouts_? Like they would be interested in him. "What the hell are you talking about, Berry?" he asked.

She sighed and set down her glass, as well. "Noah, if you honestly cannot see how talented you are, your ego may not be as big as you make it out to be."

He must have still looked confused because she continued, "You're an exceptional performer, Noah. One of the best I've ever worked with… including Finn."

Puck stared at her, a feeling rising in his gut he was pretty sure he'd never felt before. He was suddenly struck with the thought that Rachel Berry, standing under a crappy kitchen light in her granny clothes, was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

Without realizing what he was doing, he stepped forward, pushing her back against the counter. "N-Noah?" she asked nervously. He continued to stare at her, determined to memorize every curve on her face.

Slowly, she leaned in and brushed her lips across his cheek. Puck thought his heart was going to stop. "What did you do that for, Berry?"

She looked right in the eyes, her face determined. "I think we're going to be great tomorrow. _You're_ going to be great tomorrow. Despite what everyone else may think, I believe in you."

She looked at him for a long moment, trying to gauge a reaction. When it seemed that all he was going to do was stare blankly at her, she whispered, "Goodnight, Noah," and brushed past him. He let her go, but he watched the spot she had just vacated for the longest time.

The next night, Puck was a bundle of nerves. There was a knot in his stomach that wouldn't go away; he thought he was going to puke.

"Ok, everyone, listen up!" Mr. Schuester called out. "We've practiced long and hard for tonight. Despite our last minute substitution," he looked pointedly at Puck and Finn, "I think we can really pull this off. You guys are incredibly gifted, and I know you're going to make me proud."

They filed onto the stage, the air almost crackling with nervous excitement. Puck could hear the dull murmuring of the crowd outside and briefly considered running. Suddenly, a warm hand slipped into his, causing Puck to nearly jump out of his skin. Looking down, he saw that the hand was attached to none other than Rachel Berry. She smiled at him, her eyes intense, and he recalled her words from the night before. _"You're going to be great..."_

He squeezed her small hand, and she squeezed his back, and the knot in Puck's stomach loosened considerably. He gave her a small smile before dropping her hand and getting into position. He was ready, more ready than he had ever been. This was _his _moment.

The curtains were pulled open, revealing a packed crowd and releasing the power of the stage lights right into Puck's eyes. He winced slightly, his resolve faltering. He searched the stage out of the corner of his eyes before finding the one person he needed to see.

_"She's right there, Puckerman. She's going to be with you the whole time," _he told himself. _"It's just like rehearsal."_

The guitars started up, followed quickly by the drums. This was it, his cue was right there. Puck took a deep breath and started to sing.

**Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together**

He walked over to Rachel, like the choreography called for, but something felt different this time. There seemed to be a swagger in his steps that wasn't there before as he approached her. A lazy smile tugged at her lips as she also walked towards him.

_If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together_

Right as they met up, they spun away from each other, mixing in with their fellow Glee members. As the groups eased into the chorus, Puck could feel every care just drift away.

**I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life!  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life!**

The group quieted down to their background "Ooohs" as Tina and Artie took the next verse.

~_Me and you and you and me_  
***No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be**  
_~The only one for me is you, and you for me_  
***So happy together**

**I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life!  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life!**

Puck and Rachel once more sauntered towards each other from opposite ends of the stage. Staring into her eyes, everyone else seemed to fall away. The only thing holding everything together was the song and their voice mixing together.

**Me and you and you and me**  
_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_  
_**The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together**_

Puck grabbed her hand like he was supposed to as the verse ended and spun her out towards the opposite side of the stage as the group danced forward. The volume got progressively louder as everyone came together. Puck almost felt like he was flying.

**Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-baaaa!**

Everyone moved to the front of the stage while Puck, Rachel, Artie, and Tina hung back, finishing the last verse.

_Me and you_ **and you and me**  
***No matter how they toss the dice**, ~_it has to be_  
_**The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together**_

The rest of the Glee members sat down at the edge of the stage, keeping up their "ba-ba-ba-ba's." Something had happened on that stage that Puck had never felt before. There was this connection between every single person onstage, it infected their song and made it so much more than it had ever been. And it still wasn't over.

_~So happy together_  
***How is the weather**  
_***~So happy together**_  
_**We're happy together**_  
**So happy together**  
_Happy together_  
_**So happy together  
So happy together**_

As the last notes of the song rang out, the crowd jumped to its feet. People were cheering as loud as they had for Sectionals last year, and Puck felt like he was going to explode. Everything has been so beyond perfect. And _Rachel_—she had been something else entirely on that stage. She seemed to glow almost. As everyone took a bow, Puck felt a hand in his tugging him forward, right in front of everyone.  
People cheered even louder as Puck looked down to see Rachel beaming up at him, the performance glow still present. Puck's whole body hummed with that same unfamiliar feeling as he gazed at her.

The curtain closed once the crowd began to die down, and Puck's fellow Glee members rushed back to their dressing rooms to change for the next song. As he turned to join them, he felt a tug on his hand and realized Rachel was still holding onto it. Right as he turned to look at her, he felt her let go, and a split second later her small arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as she pressed her full lips to his.

Time stopped. It was as if the entire universe slowed to a crawl as she pulled him closer to her, kissing him like she had never kissed him before. It wasn't like last time when he knew she was just picturing Finn and he was thinking of any other girl. This time it was all about each other. Puck moved to wrap his arms around her and deepen the kiss, but Rachel pushed him back.

"We'd better get changed," she said quickly before rushing off of the stage.

Puck didn't know how he managed to get through the next three songs. All he could think about was her arms around his neck and the feel of her body pressed against his. He could still feel her lips, still taste her lip gloss. But for Rachel it was like nothing happened. She sang and danced like she had never thought twice about kissing him. It was way too fucked up.

She had practically run off after the last song; Puck never had a chance of catching her, not with everyone closing in on him, congratulating him. Everywhere he turned was a new face, patting him on the back and singing his praises, but none of them were the one he was desperately looking for. By the time he had extracted himself from Mr. Schuester, Rachel was long gone.

That night he was the night he started calling. He needed to hear her voice, needed to make sure she was still real. He had even dreamt about her that night, as well as every night afterward. Her song was inside of his head, pushing him towards the phone once more.

Every time the phone rang, his heart jumped to his throat. Maybe it was her that time. But, of course, it never was. So he just kept calling and calling, each ring putting miles and miles of distance between them. He desperately wanted to know if she was thinking about him, if she ever dreamt about him. She had completely taken him over.

Without realizing what he was doing, Puck sat up, turned down the Blue October, and reached for the phone once more. After four rings, he moved the phone away to hang up when he heard from the other line, _"Puck?"_


	4. That's Not My Name

**I'm sorry! Don't hate me for taking forever! I've been super busy! =(**

Again, I would like to point out that none of the chapters are continuations of the previous chapter. Just so you know.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee. But if I did, I would so get us out of this slump we've been in. Anyone else been disappointed with the new episodes so far?

Song guide:  
_Rachel__**  
**_**The Girls**_**  
Together**_

Rachel Berry had had enough. She was brimming with irritation, ready to lash out at the next person who tried to talk to her. If she was lucky, it would be the one person at whom her wrath was directed—Noah Puckerman.

She strode angrily down the hall, hair bouncing wildly, pushing people out of her way to get to the rehearsal room. Jacob had approached her, attempting to schmooze her like usual, but today she shoved him into the lockers on the side of her. Today was not the day to mess with Rachel Berry.

As she turned a corner, a smarmy voice called out to her, "Where's the fire, sugartits?" She whipped around to see the object of her ire. Narrowing her eyes she turned to storm off once more, but he easily matched her pace. "I'm getting some major hostile vibes from you, sweet cheeks."

"You used that one already, you ape," Rachel snapped, never slowing her stride.

"I did?" Noah asked, feigning surprise. "I'll have to work on that, hotcakes."

Rachel let out a small screech before stopping and looking him right in the eyes. "Are you really going to keep following me, Noah? Doesn't that seem a little pathetic to you, following someone like _me_ around? And these stupid names have_ got _to stop, especially in front of my teachers. _Stop_ following me, _stop _with these ridiculous names, _**and leave me alone**__._"

He stepped right into her personal area, but Rachel refused to back down. He never broke eye contact as he said, "You know I can't do that, Berry. Not until you stop avoiding me. So suck it up, _sweetheart_, cause I'm not going anywhere." Noah accompanied that statement with a quick slap on her derriere.

Rachel stormed off once more. She heard him call after her, "So I'll see you in Glee then, baby doll!"

He had been doing this for three days now, replacing her name with a sickeningly sweet term of endearment. The sardonic tone in which he delivered the nicknames was enough to make Rachel lose her cool by the end of the first day. The snickers of her peers were driving her absolutely insane.

Rachel couldn't understand why Noah refused to just let it go. So they had sex, big deal. So she refused to answer his phone calls for a week afterward, no problem. Neither of them had been thinking clearly that night anyway. It was a month until graduation and they had been feeling nostalgic. They agreed to go to a party together, just for kicks. Both had had too much to drink, and Rachel was ashamed that they had driven to her house in that state. It took less than five minutes for them to end up in her bedroom. The rest was kind of a blur.

Well, not really. Rachel continued to have dreams of steamy lips against her skin, warm hands running up her thighs, and heated whispers in her ear. She could still feel his eyes boring into hers, her hands entwined in his. Most of all, she could recall with startling accuracy the look on his face when she told him to leave the next morning with an aloofness she never knew she had.

When Noah tried to talk to her about it for the next week afterwards, she thought she had made it perfectly clear that it had meant nothing. "Bullshit," he hissed at her before she whipped her head around and marched off.

On Monday was when the names started. If he thought he could annoy her into admitting everything she didn't want him to know, he had another thing coming. Rachel refused to crack. Only now, three days later, Rachel could feel her resolve crumbling. She was tired of having to watch her back. She was tired of the notes in her locker. More importantly, she was tired of feeling him watching her all the time. That night shouldn't have meant anything to her, which is why she had been avoiding him like the plague, but Rachel was starting to realize that maybe she wasn't the only one who had felt something more.

So why was she still determined to avoid Noah? It was less than a month until graduation. After that, she was off to New York, and he was off to God only knew where. Rachel knew her heart wouldn't have been able to deal with the assuredly permanent separation. Better not to get involved. So with all the strength she could muster, she put up a wall between her and Noah's attentions. Until today, that wall had done a decent job. Then she walked into the cafeteria and saw the banner draped across the entrance. It read: YOU CAN'T AVOID ME FOREVER, PUMPKIN. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. His behavior was degrading not only for her, but for him as well.

Their run-in in the hall had sealed it. She would have to act. Making a pit stop in the computer lab, she found the sheet music and hunted down her fellow Glee ladies. All of them were aware that something was going on between Rachel and Noah, and all of them were more than happy to get in the middle of it.

Rachel was still seething by the time Noah entered the Glee room. She thrust her hand into the air. "Mr. Schue, the girls and I have prepared a little something for Glee today." Something in her tone made him eye her tentatively before allowing them all to come forward. Somewhere in the back Mike muttered, "Oh, here we go."

The music started, and all of the guys turned their eyes to Noah. Everyone recognized the familiar beat. Rachel kept her eyes trained on his as she opened her mouth:

_Four letter word just to get me along  
It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue, and uh  
I keep stalling and keeping it together  
People around gotta find something to say now_

Rachel began to move her hips like Britney told her to, her eyes never leaving Noah's. __

Holding back, everyday the same  
Don't wanna be a loner  
Listen to me, oh no  
I never say anything at all  
But with nothing to consider they forget my name…ame…ame…ame  
  
Time in the room seemed to come to a grinding halt as Rachel stopped singing and the other girls froze. Suddenly, Rachel spun around, hair flying, as she led them into the chorus.

_They call me __**'hell'**__  
They call me __**'Stacey'**__  
They call me __**'her'**__  
They call me __**'Jane'**__  
__**That's not my name**__  
__**That's not my name**__  
__**That's not my name**__  
That's not my name_

Somewhere in the middle of that, Noah started smiling. Rachel wasn't sure if she wanted to flip him off or kiss him. Instead, she ignored him and went back to singing.__

They call me _**'quiet'**__  
But I'm a riot  
__**Mary-Jo-Lisa**__  
Always the same  
__**That's not my name**__  
__**That's not my name**__  
__**That's not my name**__  
__**That's not my name**_

_Are you calling me darling?  
Are you calling me bird?_  
**Are you calling me darling?  
Are you calling me bird?**

The other Glee ladies broke off into the chorus while Rachel continued the bridge over them. The intricate steps and turns had her working up a sweat, but she felt fierce and in control. No way Noah was going to mess with her anymore.

**They call me 'hell'  
They call me 'Stacey'  
They call me 'her'  
They call me 'Jane'  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
**  
Rachel joined the girls in one final chorus.

_**They call me 'quiet'  
But I'm a riot  
Mary-Jo-Lisa  
Always the same  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name**_

They finished the song breathing heavily and on a high only performing could give. Rachel's gaze immediately found Noah. He wasn't smiling anymore, but his eyes had everything she needed to see. It was his eyes that were laughing. She quirked an eyebrow at him and put her hands on her hips. Still, he did nothing but look at her.

Finally she threw her hands up in a huff. If that didn't work, she was out of ideas. She would just have to deal with his childish antics until graduation. If she put her mind to it, she was sure she could survive. She turned away from him and smiled at her fellow Glee ladies. They all smiled back and went back to chattering amongst themselves.

After rehearsal, as Rachel was gathering her things, she felt hands on her waist. They were familiar hands, strong and warm, and Rachel felt herself begin to flush.

"That was hot, Berry," Noah whispered in her ear.

Rachel barely had time to blush before Noah spun her around and planted his lips aggressively on hers.

_"Oh, what the hell…"_ Rachel thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck. At least he hadn't called her sugarplum.


	5. Stick With Me, Baby

**I decided to be nice and update twice today. I've been super busy, y'all. Like, seriously. BUT I GRADUATE ON SATURDAY AND THEN I WILL BE FREEEEEE! Anyway, this one is short, but I think it's my fave.**

DISCLAIMER: No Glee ownage happening here.

Moments like these reminded Puck why he was in love with Rachel Berry, not like he ever forgot. But with body pressed against his and hearing her soft sighs made it seem so easy.

It had never been easy for Puck to love Rachel Berry. It wasn't something he planned on, either. It just kind of happened. It was even harder being with Rachel, harder than Puck would have ever thought possible. They had been together two years now, were both grown up and relatively mature adults.

Against all odds, they stayed in touch after high school. She went to New York, he went to junior college in Lima before packing up all of his stuff and moving to Columbus. She always had time to stop in and visit when she came home. Naturally, she drove him insane with all her talk about New York and classes and Broadway, but he always found that he was sad when she would go.

They had been out of high school for five years when it all changed. Puck had long since stopped denying to himself that he was in love with Rachel. She had stopped in on one of her usual visits and they were sitting at his kitchen table as she talked. Her phone rang during a monologue. It was the airline calling to tell her that her flight had been pushed back for the next afternoon, meaning she needed a place to crash for the night. Puck hardly needed to puppy eyes she gave him when she asked for the couch, but he pretended like he did anyway.

That night was when the dam broke. One minute they were watching a movie, one minute they weren't. He had his arms tight around her waist and hers were underneath his shirt, sending goosebumps all down his spine. He kissed her neck and whispered "_I love you's"_ against her skin. She cancelled her flight the next morning and spent the whole day in his arms.

It didn't take long for him to move out to New York and into her apartment. It also didn't take long for her dads and teachers and friends to have something to say about it. It took even less time for_ his_ mother and friends to jump into it.

They all said the same thing. She was too good for him, he would hurt her, she was throwing her life away, she was settling, he was an idiot, it wouldn't last. Their voices played overtime in both of their heads, loud and aggressive.

"Why can't they just leave us be?" she would ask him, tears in her eyes. "We're old enough to make our own decisions! I can't call home anymore without someone jumping down my throat!"

But all they had to do was touch or kiss, and the rest of the world would fade away. When he was with her, Puck never had a doubt that they would make it. He saw it sometimes in her eyes, but moments like this, when he held her in his arms with the lights dimmed and they swayed to the music in their living room, he knew that she knew it was all going to be okay.

_"Everybody's been a-talkin'.  
They say our love wasn't real, that it would soon be over.  
That's not the way that I feel.  
But I don't worry, honey.  
Let them say what they may."_

He pulled her closer to his chest, inhaling deeply the scent of her shampoo. Vanilla, always vanilla. Sometimes, late at night, music would drift in through their open window from God-knew-where. It drove Rachel crazy, but Puck liked it. He liked feeling connected to a random stranger, even if for a little while. To get Rachel to stop complaining, Puck would grab her hand, and with a "May I have this dance?" her irritation would dissolve into a soft smile. They would sway back and forth in their living room, sometimes for up to an hour. It never got old for them, and no matter how mad they would get at each other (and boy did they ever get mad at each other), they would always set it aside and dance.

Puck leaned his head down to sing quietly in her ear. _"Com on and stick with me, baby. We'll find a way."_ He liked seeing her skin flush when he did that. He kissed her shoulder softly and moved to spin her. She giggled when she came back into his arms.

Puck always knew they were going to make it. He never had any doubts in his mind. Especially not in moments like these.

"Noah," she whispered into his chest, "let's stay like this always, ok?" He nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

_"Come on and stick with me, baby.  
We'll find a way.  
Yes, we'll find a way."_

Puck was sure that he would never love anyone as much as he loved her. As long as they had each other, they were always going to be ok, even if times were hard. The thought that maybe she wanted to spend forever with him, too, was enough to make him lean down and whisper a certain question in her ear.

He felt her start to cry against his shirt as she pressed herself closer to him. She nodded into him, and he pulled her as close as he could to him.

Yeah, they were going to be just fine.


	6. Please Please Please

**Dude, summer is boring. Just saying.**

Anywho, this one is set several hours after Babygate in "Sectionals."

Song guide  
_Puck  
_**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I don't own this song either, which is Please Please Please by The Smiths.**

Rachel walked aimlessly through the empty halls of McKinley High School. There was something cathartic about the silence, not only surrounding her, but in her head, as well. For once her head was completely clear of any sort of thought whatsoever; there was only the sound of her breathing. Rachel couldn't remember the last time she let herself not think.

Her feet carried her anywhere and everywhere, just not to the parking lot. She couldn't go home just yet. She couldn't leave the bubble of tension that had settled over the familiar walls of the school. She was sure that if she would step through those doors, the bubble would burst and the weight of what she'd done would fall onto her shoulders. Rachel wasn't ready for that just yet.

So she just kept wandering through the silent building, enjoying the echoes the sounds of her footsteps made. She didn't know what she was looking for until she'd found it. As Rachel was making her fifth lap around the school, she heard music drifting from the auditorium—a guitar, to be exact. Without fully realizing what was happening, Rachel felt her legs steer her towards the door of the auditorium. Through the crack in the doors, she heard a strong, deep voice join the guitar.

_Good time for a change.  
See the luck I've had  
can make a good man  
turn bad_

So please please please  
let me let me let me  
let me get what I want  
this time

The bottom dropped out of her stomach when she matched the voice to a face. Struggling to remember how to breathe, Rachel silently pushed open the auditorium doors and slipped inside. Despite the cool interior, her palms started to sweat.

_Haven't had a dream  
in a long time  
See the life I've had  
Can make a good man bad_

For once in my life  
let me get what I want  
Lord knows it would be the first time  
Lord knows it would be the first time

Noah Puckerman let the last notes of the song fade away before shoving his guitar roughly to the side. He sighed heavily, passing a hand over his face. He didn't notice Rachel as she slowly walked forward out of the darkness.

She saw him nearly jump out of his skin as she approached. His face twisted into something like contempt, then just as quickly faded into something she couldn't identify. He sighed again as he looked at her, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. She remembered the look they shared as they passed each other earlier, and the white hot shame that burned through her entire body as his eyes bored into hers. Something like understanding passed between them before she had hurried away.

"I—" Rachel began, only to find her speech impaired the lump in her throat. It was then she realized that she was crying.

"I know, Berry," was all he said, but there was something so tender in his voice that Rachel thrust herself into his arms and buried her head in his chest. Puck's arms wrapped around her immediately.

"I'm so—_so—_sorry, Noah," she choked out. "I-I never meant for _any_ of this to happen. I didn't think—I-I just didn't think."

"I know, I know," he kept murmuring into her hair, occasionally kissing the top of her hair and rubbing her back. It was so wrong and unfair of her to make him comfort _her_ when _he_ had been the one who was hurt by her thoughtless actions. Rachel made herself step out of his embrace, but she couldn't make herself meet his eyes.

"I wanted him _so much_. I thought, _'Yes! Here's my shot! I'm going to win this time!'_ But that's never the way it works, is it? Everyone lost this time," she told him miserably.

"I know why you did it, Berry," he told her softly. "I know how you felt."

She moved to sit beside him on the stage. "But you didn't ruin everyone's lives. Not only did I break up Finn and Quinn, I've also ruined _your_ chances of being with Quinn, as well as our chances of winning Sectionals. Everything's a mess because of me."

"I knocked up my _best friend's __**girlfriend**_. I messed up everything from the get-go. This whole semester we've moving toward this blowout. You just set it off, Berry. You didn't set out to screw up anything," his voice was quiet, but he spoke with conviction. Rachel still couldn't let it go.

"But I _knew_ what I was doing was wrong. I acted selfishly, like always. I don't deserve to be in Glee anymore, not after what I did." Rachel had never felt the sting of failure and self-disgust before, but now her body swelled with it.

Puck hopped off the stage to stand directly in front of her. She dipped her head so that a curtain of hair fell in front of her face. "Look at me, Berry," he said. When she ignored him, he stuck a finger under her chin and lifted it to his face. "I said _look at me_." Their eyes met, "This club needs you, Berry. Without you, we wouldn't be anywhere. You keep us together and remind us why we all need each other. You're the soul of Glee, and we can't have you abandoning us now. You got me, Berry?" he spoke forcefully and earnestly, and Rachel felt her head nod of its own accord.

She wiped at her eyes as he moved again to sit beside her onstage. They sat together for awhile, neither of them knowing exactly how long. The janitor came and went before Puck stood up, gave her a quick nod and a "See you on Saturday" before exiting.

Rachel watched him go with a heavy, but manageable, sadness. Her heart full, she made her way across the stage, out of the auditorium, and headed for the parking lot.


End file.
